


love, your boyfriend

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Valentine's Day, changhyuk are dumbasses but kihyun loves them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hoseok arranges a valentine's day event for the office. kihyun's boyfriends leave him some (not so) sweet valentine's day messages.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	love, your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> it me, ur local resident changkihyuker, here to push my changkihyuk agenda

It’s a Friday, almost the end of the work day, and Kihyun cannot wait to go home. The weekend is just out of his reach, so close yet so far away still, and it really cannot come sooner. His eyes flicker to the bottom corner of his computer screen to see that there’s only five minutes left of his shift.  _ Thank god. _

Except, the realisation dawns on him that it’s not actually just five minutes as they have an office-wide event this evening that he has to go to. Kihyun groans as he remembers the announcement, when his boss, Hoseok, had walked into the office to let everyone know that there would be a Valentine’s day event at the office on, well, Valentine’s day. Which just so happens to be today. 

Although it’s not a mandatory event, Kihyun knows that for him it is. Hoseok is his childhood friend and for as long as Kihyun can remember he’s been trying to set Kihyun up with many different men as possible with hopes of Kihyun finding his soulmate. Hoseok is big on love, you see.

So, Kihyun’s sure part of the motivation for this Valentine’s day event was to find Kihyun his soulmate as he’s been trying to so desperately for years. The problem lies in the fact that Kihyun already found his soulmate. Both of them. 

He never told Hoseok, being a very private person and preferring to keep his personal life private, and now it’s come back to bite him in the ass. 

“Rose giving event time!” someone yells as the clock strikes five and Kihyun is forced to stand from his chair with a groan and make his way over to the gathering crowd. He spots Hyungwon, another close friend of his, with Hoseok at the front of the group holding a bunch of roses and a pile of papers.

“Okay, so, as you all know we asked everyone if they could write down someone, or multiple people, that they’d like to gift a rose to today to give them a good end to Valentine’s day, platonically or romantically. A lot of you joined in which I’m very thankful for,” Hoseok says with a grin. Then, his eyes shift directly to Kihyun as he says his next words. “Some of you, however, are Scrooges and decided not to.”

“Scrooge hates Christmas, not Valentine’s day,” Kihyun shoots back.

Hoseok ignores him. “Hyungwon will read out each of the notes that was handed in and I’ll hand out the roses to each of you.” He takes the roses from Hyungwon as he says this.

Kihyun zones out as Hyungwon starts reading out names of his coworkers and the messages to them. He really isn’t interested in listening to all of these messages, especially when none of them will be for him. 

Or, so he thought. 

“God, Changkyun, your writing is terrible,” Hyungwon mutters, then his eyes widen as he looks around at the crowd of people. “I shouldn’t have said that, should I?”

“Read it,” Changkyun says with a grin on his face, clearly not caring that Hyungwon just exposed that he’s the one that wrote it. 

Then, both Changkyun and Minhyuk turn to look at Kihyun with shit-eating grins on their faces and he realises that whatever’s about to happen isn’t going to be something Kihyun will enjoy.

Hyungwon looks around at the group once more, his eyes settling on Kihyun for a second too long, before he finally reads out Changkyun’s note. “Uh, dear Kihyun. You’re a little bitch but the little bitch that I’m in love with. Um, love your— What the fuck is this? Love your boyfriend.” Hyungwon trails off awkwardly and puts the note down. There’s a blank look on his face.

Kihyun’s own face burns and every pair of eyes in the room turns to look at him. But, he says nothing, because he has nothing to say, and simply stares forward, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

At Kihyun’s silence, Hyungwon takes the next note in the pile and sighs when he reads over it. “You’re killing me, both of you.” He looks at Changkyun and Minhyuk as he says it and Kihyun feels the dread fill his stomach once again. Hyungwon coughs and then starts to read out the next note. “Dear Kihyun. I’d say I love you but that sounds too gay, so instead I’ll tell you that you suck. Love your other boyfriend.” Hyungwon looks like his soul has left his body at having to read that out loud and Kihyun strongly relates to that.

He  _ hates _ his boyfriends, he decides. 

Hoseok, who’d been frozen still ever since Hyungwon started reading out a note for Kihyun, suddenly seems to find his voice again and says, “Well, that was enough shock for today, I think. We can finish this on Monday. Go enjoy the rest of your Valentine’s day.”

Kihyun turns to leave as the rest of his coworkers do, but Hoseok calls out to him. “Yoo Kihyun, you are not going anywhere.”

Kihyun takes a deep breath and then turns back around to see Hoseok and Hyungwon looking at him with confused looks, whereas Changkyun and Minhyuk at least have the audacity to look sheepish.

“You both fucking suck,” is the first thing Kihyun says, but he’s not actually mad. They were going to reveal their relationship to their coworkers soon, anyway, and he’s not really that surprised that his idiotic boyfriends would pull something like this. 

“C’mere,” Minhyuk mutters and holds his arms out. 

Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to fall into Minhyuk’s arms and let himself be held. Even if it wasn’t the most conventional way to reveal their relationship, there is a feeling of relief that washes over him. Despite being quite private with his relationships, Kihyun considers himself a hopeless romantic and it feels rather fitting that they’d finally tell their friends and their coworkers that they’re dating on Valentine’s day.

“Okay, I need an explanation,” Hyungwon says and it prompts Kihyun to finally let go of Minhyuk and look at his friends. Hyungwon looks confused still, a frown on his face, but Hoseok has a smile on his face and Kihyun can’t help but smile back.

“Well, I finally found my soulmates like you always wanted, Seok.”

Hoseok coos and pulls Kihyun into a hug. Kihyun smiles into Hoseok’s chest as he hugs him, but then he squeezes too tight and Kihyun feels like he’s about to be crushed. “You’re killing me,” he mumbles. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Hoseok lets Kihyun go and he feels like he can breathe again. “I’m just so happy for you. All of you.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun gives another smile to Hoseok and then he turns to look at Hyungwon. “Sorry you had to read those notes. These two,” he gestures to Changkyun and Minhyuk behind him, “are the worst.”

“Hey!” Changkyun shouts indignantly. “I’m the best, actually.”

Kihyun ignores that.

“Honestly, it was quite amusing, even though it confused the hell out of me. Anyway, I think you three should go enjoy the rest of your Valentine’s day because Hoseok and I also have boyfriends to get back to.”

Kihyun nods. “Go spoil your boyfriends. Mine need a smack over the back of the head, anyway.”

They all grab their things and head out of the office together and say their goodbyes and soon enough Kihyun is left with just his boyfriends. He turns to look at them with a stern look, but he can’t keep it up and ends up smiling. “You’re such idiots telling them all like that.”

“You love us being like this, though,” Changkyun replies.

Kihyun hates that he’s right. “I think I deserve a good dinner to make up for this ridiculousness, don’t you?”

“Dinner and cuddles back at home?” Minhyuk suggests.

“Sounds good,” Kihyun agrees. He kisses both of them on the cheek before slipping a hand in each of theirs. “I love you idiots.”

“We love you, too. Now, let’s get some good ass food.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day lads
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
